Regarde-moi
by Nyx1705
Summary: "Son regard bleu océan se planta dans la tempête grise. Ces deux yeux hurlaient si forts… Sans un mot elle entendait tout ce qu'ils disaient. Pas besoin de mots dans la douleur." Cinquième année de Luna, sixième année de Draco. Quand une main se présente pour stopper une chute. Une main, ou un regard. Alors il faut remonter, péniblement. Quand les regards sauvent les âmes. DM/LL
1. Prologue

_Cette fanfic est une idée qui a surgi dans ma tête il y a peu... ma première romance entre deux personnages de Rowling, je vais essayer d'être la plus fidèle possible. Le monde et les personnages sont à Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour que je m'améliore !_

_Ceux qui me laissent une review, je vous autorise à me lancer par mp un défi (OS ou fiction longue, privilégiez les OS) que vous aimeriez que j'écrive. Je ne promets rien, mais j'essayerai de le réaliser..._

* * *

**Prologue : Reflet**

Gris. Les yeux étaient gris. Gris comme la tempête la plus obscure de ce monde. Gris tourmenté, gris argenté. Ils suintaient la douleur. Ils gueulaient qu'ils avaient mal. Ils se laissaient aller, le temps d'un instant. Et ils montraient toute leur colère devant sa présence. Toute leur peur, surtout. Peur de quoi ? Sans doute un peu de tout. Des yeux comme ça avaient beaucoup vécu. Mais ça, elle le savait déjà.

Les yeux gris transperçaient le miroir et se plantaient dans les siens. Ils étaient si puissants qu'elle n'avait pas l'impression de regarder un miroir. Ils la dévisageaient par l'intermédiaire du reflet, trop expressifs, trop communicatifs. Elle était certaine que les yeux auraient bien aimé faire taire leur gris qui parlait trop fort, mais ils ne pouvaient pas. L'instant était trop unique, trop fragile, trop coupé du temps pour que les yeux puissent cesser de lui conter leur douleur. La tempête grise heurtait son regard bleu et la faisait vaciller. Ses convictions s'effondraient. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte qu'elle avait autant de convictions avant que celles-ci ne s'envolent. Ou ne s'écroulent.

Elle aussi s'écroulait.

Son corps partit lentement en arrière et elle dût tendre le bras pour se raccrocher au mur. La paroi s'effritait doucement, mais elle était assez solide pour qu'on puisse s'y appuyer. Pour lutter contre la tempête qui l'assaillait, elle avait besoin du soutien du mur.

Ses yeux bleus étaient ternes. Juste un instant, ils étaient ternes. Tristes. Tristes de voir ce qu'elle contemplait. La tristesse était un océan dans lequel elle se noyait. Elle n'avait pas vu cet océan depuis bien longtemps. Elle s'était plutôt habituée aux landes désertes de la peine et du deuil. Mais dans le regard gris il y avait tant de force. Sa colère était si grande. Décuplée par sa douleur. Les yeux argentés brillaient, elle n'aurait jamais cru les voir briller. Dans les couloirs, ils étaient lasses ou agacés, mais jamais brillant. Pourtant aujourd'hui ils ne brillaient pas de joie. Elle aurait bien aimé les voir briller de joie, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Sans doute parce que dans sa bulle solitaire, elle était bien. La joie renforçait les parois de la bulle, et la tristesse rebondissait dessus. Car la tristesse des autres n'avait rien à faire dans son monde de peine camouflée par de la semi-folie. Mais ce n'était pas de la tristesse qui brillait là-dedans. Juste de la douleur. Une douleur qui créait des larmes. Mais les larmes ne coulaient pas sur les joues pales. Les larmes stagnaient dans les yeux gris et alimentaient la tempête. Une tempête prête à exploser, et elle avait si peur de se trouver sur son passage quand elle détruirait tout ! Cette douleur était une pique qui avait traversé sa bulle, alors qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle pouvait être gentille et aider les gens, mais elle n'avait pas à subir la douleur des autres en plus de la sienne. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cette douleur là. Elle ne pouvait pas la repousser. Elle ne voulait pas la repousser.

Elle ne voulait pas.

Si son regard arrivait à lâcher le reflet des yeux gris, juste une seconde… voilà. Elle fixa son attention sur le torse nu de l'autre. La chemise blanche gisait à terre, abandonnée. La cravate verte et argent trainait dans une flaque d'eau sale, de l'autre côté. Le pull noir était délaissé derrière elle, dans l'entrée — c'était ça qui l'avait interpelée. Et la cape, elle savait qu'elle avait été jetée dans le couloir. Maintenant, elle la tenait entre ses mains. Elle était venue pour la lui rapporter. Elle n'était pas venue pour voir toute cette douleur. Elle n'était pas du tout venue pour voir son dos nu. Pour voir toutes les cicatrices encore à moitié ouvertes, qui tranchait sur sa peau si pâle. Des dizaines et des dizaines de cicatrices, qui ornaient également ses bras. L'une d'entre elles remontait dans son cou, s'y enroulant tel un fouet — elle saignait encore. Des tâches de sang recouvraient la chemise roulée en boule par terre, et elle aurait juré qu'il y en avait encore d'autres dans le lavabo auquel il était appuyé.

Incapable de fixer trop longtemps son regard sur ce dos dénudé, elle détourna les yeux. En d'autres circonstances elle aurait été terriblement gênée. Mais la tristesse et la peur étaient si fortes qu'elle n'accordait pas d'importance à cela. Revenu sur le miroir, son regard bleu océan se planta dans la tempête grise. Ces deux yeux hurlaient si forts… Sans un mot elle entendait tout ce qu'ils disaient. Pas besoin de mot dans la douleur.

Elle était fascinée par ces yeux si sombres. Par la douleur qui brillait dedans. C'était une fascination malsaine mais si logique. Si vraie. Si puissante. Elle aurait juré que la douleur transcendait le regard de l'autre. Ça lui retournait le ventre mais elle trouvait cela si fascinant. Vraiment.

Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle manquait d'air. Elle avait cessé de respirer. Son cœur aussi avait cessé de battre. Elle cligna brièvement des paupières. Prit une grande inspiration pour calmer sa peur. Regarda le miroir avec une tendresse infinie. Une tendresse pleine de compréhension.

Le cœur du garçon eut un sursaut. Sa respiration se bloqua.

Leurs regards étaient fixés l'un dans l'autre, comme aimantés. Attirés par la douleur qu'ils lisaient dans les yeux qui leur faisaient face.

Partage.

La rage naquit au creux du ventre du garçon. Ses mèches blondes flottèrent un instant en l'air, portées par un courant d'air soudain, avant de retomber sur son visage creusé par la douleur. Il crispa les poings qu'il tenait serré contre le bord du lavabo. Il fixa le miroir qui lui renvoyait le reflet de celle qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Rien à faire là.

Rage.

« Dégage, Loufoca ! »


	2. Chapter 1

_Merci à **il ou elle**, **Meonyl** et **Florway** pour avoir mis cette fanfic en favoris et/ou la suivre. Et merci également à **il ou elle** pour sa review ! Pour te répondre :_  
_1\. Oh merciiii pour tous ces compliments ! (la petite fille de treize ans se cachant derrière le pseudonyme de **Nyx** rougit et te sourit)_

_2\. Héhé, je suis sûre que tu peux écrire « aussi bien » (j'dis ça j'dis rien, parce que je ne trouve pas que j'écrive particulièrement bien), pas de place pour la jalousie ! Il m'a fallu du temps (beauuuucoup de temps) pour trouver mon style ;-)_

_3\. Tu vois moi non plus je ne suis pas fan des Drago/Luna habituellement, mais j'ai de l'inspiration alors je m'y essaie._

_4\. Je ne sais pas. Je vais essayer de poster le plus souvent possible, mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à un chapitre toutes les semaines. Je rentre en troisième, donc mon rythme sera extrêmement aléatoire en fonction des devoirs et des révisions (surtout que je n'écris que quand j'ai de l'inspiration, afin de fournir des chapitres les plus travaillés possible)._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les yeux de la mort**

Luna Lovegood ne faisait pas attention aux gens. C'était bien connu. Elle restait dans son coin, les yeux rêveurs, les cheveux emmêlés et les habits dépareillés, et nul n'osait imaginer à quelles folies elle pouvait bien songer. Jamais elle ne s'intéressait à la vie des autres, sauf à celle de ses amis, et c'était d'ailleurs une des seules qualités que ses camarades lui reconnaissaient. Elle n'avait rien en commun avec les filles qui espionnaient tout le monde pour dénicher les derniers ragots, et laissait les gens en paix. Mais tous les élèves s'accordaient pour dire que ça allait bien plus loin que ça : Luna, plus connue sous le surnom moqueur de « Loufoca », ne regardait même pas les gens. Elle ne prêtait pas attention à leur existence. Elle les ignorait. Elle ignorait leurs moqueries, leurs remarques, leurs gestes et leurs paroles. C'était un miracle qu'elle ne rentre pas dans quelqu'un à chaque pas, compte tenu du fait qu'elle ne regardait même pas où elle allait. En vérité, ce n'était pas exactement cela. Luna savait que les autres existaient. Mais elle savait aussi que leur prêter attention ne pouvait que lui nuire. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec la peine et la douleur des autres en plus de la sienne. Alors elle se réfugiait dans son monde de rêveries. Elle-même ne savait pas si elle y croyait vraiment. Tout le monde a besoin de croire en quelque chose, se disait-elle, car nul humain ne peut survivre en sachant qu'il n'est rien dans l'univers. Le rôle de la spiritualité, quelle qu'elle soit, est de le convaincre qu'il fait partie d'un Tout. Puis elle repartait à la chasse aux Joncheruines.

Pourtant, la blonde faisait extrêmement attention à ceux qui approchaient sa bulle d'un peu trop près. Quand personne ne la regardait, elle balayait la foule du regard et s'intéressait aux autres. Non pas à leurs faits et gestes, mais plutôt à leurs pensées. Histoire de vérifier qu'aucun d'entre eux ne risquait de faire ressurgir des souvenirs qu'elle s'efforçait de garder enfouis.  
Ainsi, tous les premiers septembres, Luna Lovegood avait pris l'habitude d'observer avec une attention extrême les réactions de tous les élèves devant les charrettes. Dès le premier jour, elle avait vu les Sombrals et s'était inquiétée du fait que les autres passaient devant sans y prêter la moindre attention. Pourtant, leur apparence était horrifique, au premier regard. Alors la fillette de onze ans à l'époque s'était renseignée sur leur compte. Et en ce premier septembre — le cinquième depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard —, alors qu'elle venait de quitter le Poudlard Express en lançant un coup d'œil nostalgique au train et qu'elle marchait d'un pas léger et sautillant vers les charrettes, son regard balayait la foule. Ses beaux yeux bleus semblaient dans le vague — à vrai dire, ce n'était pas qu'une impression puisqu'elle était en train de se demander si elle n'avait pas aperçu l'ombre d'un Nargole près d'un arbre —, mais ses pensées virevoltantes ne l'empêchait pas de redoubler d'attention pour observer les réactions de ses camarades alors qu'ils approchaient des charrettes.

Elle était en train de sourire doucement en constatant que ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de Billywig (le dernier cadeau de son père) tintaient joliment à chaque pas. Leurs ailes miniatures vrombissaient, chantant une petite mélodie. Tout était parfait. En marchant, elle balançait la tête d'un côté et de l'autre comme au rythme d'une musique — peut-être bien pour accompagner la chanson des Billywig, d'ailleurs. Une brise légère vint soulever la mèche blonde qui retombait sans cesse devant son œil droit — elle s'était coiffée rapidement ce matin, sans résultat —, et Luna la chassa d'un geste de la main avant de saisir un élastique et de se faire une rapide queue de cheval. C'était son élastique préféré, orné de petits radis. La coiffure ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais ce serait suffisant pour ne pas que ses cheveux ne la dérangent pas le temps qu'elle soit à l'abri du vent, à l'intérieur du château.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçu une chevelure rousse à quelques mètres d'elle, dans une charrette encore inoccupée. Son sourire grandissant, elle se dirigea d'une démarche sautillante vers les mèches flamboyantes. Dans la charrette, Ginny se retourna et adressa un grand signe de la main à son amie, pour lui signifier de la rejoindre. La Lovegood et la Weasley étaient proches depuis leur toute première année, alors que Ginny avait aidé la blonde à retrouver des affaires qu'on lui avait dérobé. Luna grimpa dans la charrette et s'assit à côté de Ginny, heureuse de retrouver enfin son amie. La Gryffondor lui sourit, des étincelles dans les yeux et les cheveux rabattus sur le visage par le vent soufflant de plus en plus fort.

Alors que la rouquine attrapait un bonnet, la blonde dirigea de nouveau son attention vers les élèves qui montaient dans les charrettes. Regarder Ginny lui faisait songer que son amie l'avait abandonnée dans le train, au moment d'aller chercher un compartiment. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, bien sûr — Luna était peu rancunière, elle avait compris très jeune que la rancune ne pouvait que gâcher sa vie —, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement triste. Ou peut-être déçue. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est en pensant à cela qu'elle remarqua le dernier élève s'approchant des charrettes. Un uniforme vert et argent. Des cheveux blonds. Une peau pâle. Un sourire suffisant. Des yeux gris. Pas gris comme la lune argentée, gris comme les nuages porteurs d'orage. _Draco Malfoy._

Malfoy qui venait de quitter le train d'un pas hâtif, un sourire terriblement narquois aux lèvres. La blonde sentit ses lèvres se retrousser dans une grimace de dégout, et à peu près au même instant une pensée la traversa. _Où est Harry ?_ Le brun n'était pas revenu en même temps que Neville, après l'invitation du nouveau professeur. Mais Luna n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette pensée.

Malfoy et son air de parfait petit Serpentard arrivèrent près des charrettes. Plus précisément, près de la toute dernière charrette, où étaient montés Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle. Le blond s'approcha de l'avant du véhicule pour s'y hisser.

Depuis sa charrette, Luna voyait parfaitement les Sombrals tirant le véhicule. Leur peau décharnée, leurs os apparents, leurs yeux blancs et terrifiants. Elle savait que d'autres les voyaient — Harry, si seulement elle savait où il était, Neville sans doute, depuis l'an dernier, et au moins une petite Serdaigle entrant en troisième année, qui avait dû perdre un proche. Elle savait également que le Prince des Serpentard ne les voyait pas.

Elle savait aussi qu'il n'avait aucune raison de cesser brutalement d'avancer quand les créatures qui lui étaient invisibles entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Et pourtant, il s'était arrêté.

De son poste d'observation, la cinquième année ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Malfoy. En revanche, elle distingua parfaitement le mouvement de recul qu'il eut. Ainsi que sa main droite qui se porta à sa hanche, là où il rangeait sûrement sa baguette.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'intéresser plus à sa réaction étrange, Pansy Parkinson tendit la main à Malfoy pour l'aider à monter. Au même instant, Ginny posa sa main sur l'épaule de Luna et lui demanda si tout allait bien. « Oui oui, » répondit la Serdaigle. « Je… croyais avoir vu un Nargole ! » termina-t-elle en se souvenant de la créature qu'elle avait entraperçu quelques minutes plus tôt.  
La rousse lui sourit et commença à lui poser des questions sur son été. Après la bataille du Ministère, les deux amies s'étaient envoyées de nombreuses lettres, mais elles n'avaient pas pu se voir des vacances. Les deux filles avaient des dizaines de questions l'une pour l'autre, bien assez pour alimenter le trajet jusqu'au château, voir même sûrement toutes leurs conversations de la semaine. La blonde lui répondit d'un ton enjoué, mais, tout le long du chemin, ses pensées ne cessèrent de s'envoler vers le Serpentard et sa réaction inattendue. Elle était certaine qu'il les avait vu. Et elle était également certaine que l'année précédente, Malfoy n'avait manifesté aucune réaction devant la présence des chevaux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle grimaça. Lucius Malfoy était un Mangemort, elle le savait parfaitement. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, son fils n'était qu'un imbécile de Serpentard. Un petit prétentieux. Ni un Mangemort, ni un meurtrier, ni quelqu'un ayant vu un humain se faire assassiner sous ses yeux — la Gazette n'aurait pas manqué de préciser que le fils d'un présumé-Mangemort-membre-du-ministère avait été vu sur une scène de crime, que ce soit par hasard ou non.

Au banquet, après la Répartition, Luna leva les yeux au ciel en apercevant Harry couvert de sang. En regardant à la table des verts et argents, elle aperçut Malfoy imitant, moqueur, quelqu'un se faisant casser le nez. Il riait toujours plus fort, mais dès que les regards se détournèrent de lui, son sourire disparut. Inquiète pour Harry, la Serdaigle darda un regard meurtrier vers le Serpentard, qui ne l'aperçut même pas. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Malfoy avait beau être capable, visiblement, de voir les Sombrals, il restait un sale petit gamin arrogant.

Mais Luna ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait l'air terriblement fatigué. Les élèves côtoyant la Mort de trop près étaient les plus susceptibles de briser sa bulle de rêves et de tranquillité. Cette année, elle devrait faire particulièrement attention à Draco Malfoy.


End file.
